onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Misinformed Facts
The following is a list of Misinformed Facts that were given by the characters of ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. The Poisoned Apple *It is revealed seventeen episodes later, in the eighteenth episode of the first season, that the Evil Queen's reason to curse Snow White was not because she thought she was prettier than her, but rather because her inability to keep Regina's engagement with Daniel Colter a secret led to Cora killing the latter. *It is revealed in the novel "Regina Rising" that the Queen didn't poison the apple. It was already poisonous when she found it. *It is revealed ___ episodes later, in the ___ episode of the ___ season, that Charming was aware of the real reason why the Queen had cursed Snow White. *The nature of this misinformation remains unknown. It is possible that the writers hadn't planned the real reason by the time they were writing this episode. The Willingness Factor of the Sleeping Curse *It is revealed fifty-nine episodes later, in the fourteenth episode of the fourth season, that the Sleeping Curse can be inflicted against the victim's will. **Aurora was forcefully cursed by Maleficent. **Brennan Jones was forcefully cursed by his captors. **Dorothy Gale was forcefully cursed by Zelena. **Mary Margaret and David's shared heart was cursed against their will by the Evil Queen. **Other than that, all other known victims of the sleeping curse took it willingly. The Creator of the Dark Curse *It is revealed one-hundred and eight episodes later, in the nineteenth episode of the sixth season, that it was the Black Fairy who created the Dark Curse. *Oddly enough, Mr. Gold and Emma are in the pawnshop both when he first claims to have created the curse and when he claims the Black Fairy has. The misinformation, however, was not addressed by either of them. Lancelot's Fate *It is revealed sixty-six episodes later, in the third episode of the fifth season that Lancelot is alive. *When confronted by Mary Margaret, who admits to believing he was dead, Lancelot only says "That is a long story. But trust your eyes... it is me." The truthful version of these events remains unknown. The Dagger's Possession *It is revealed thirty-three episodes later, in the fourth episode of the fourth season, that Anna had been in possession of the dagger less than half a century before. *It has also been revealed eighteen episodes earlier, in the nineteenth episode of the first season, that August Booth had briefly taken possession of the dagger. The Two Most Powerful Ariel}} *It is revealed on many occasions that Regina is not among the two most powerful. Even her own sister, Zelena, is later revealed to be more powerful than her and their mother. Time Travel is Impossible *It is revealed four episodes later, in the twentieth episode of the third season, that the Time Travel Spell Zelena was seeking is strong enough. *It had also been revealed in the twelfth episode of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland that the Spell of the Three Genies could change the past. The Sorcerer and the Darkness *It is revealed seven episodes later, in the seventh episode of the fifth season, that Merlin tethered the Darkness to the dagger, rather than to the human soul, Nimue, who had welcomed the Darkness into her soul. The aforementioned battle was a mere verbal confrontation with Nimue to try and prevent her fall into Darkness which had nothing to do with it consuming all the realm, but rather her individual soul. The Evil Queen's Pages *It was revealed one-hundred and two episodes earlier, in the second episode of the first season, that Regina did nothing of the sort. What did happen is that Henry tore out Emma's story out of the book so Regina wouldn't know she was the Savior. *Adam Horowitz addressed this via twitter and said it was a mistake.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/714569296395968512 The Olympian Crystal's Power *It was revealed in an interview with D23 that Robin has moved on to a better place.File:D23SeasonSixArticle5.jpg The Black Fairy as the origin of All Darkness *It is revealed three episodes later, in the nineteenth episode of the sixth season, that the Black Fairy didn't turn dark until centuries after Darkness was born. Many of the dark things Emma had faced were therefore not born from Fiona, including but not limited to: **The Evil Queen, Cora and Zelena's dark magic. **Cruella's powers and other consequences from Isaac's writings. **Mr. Gold himself, Nimue and all of the other Dark Ones; **Hades and his dark Underworld threats. References